The present invention relates in general to a liquid delivering apparatus and a method of producing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a liquid delivering apparatus which utilizes a piezoelectric material and a method of producing such an apparatus.
There is known a liquid delivering apparatus such as an ink-jet recording head, which includes a flow-passage unit in which a plurality of pressure chambers are formed, an oscillating plate which constitutes a part of the wall of each pressure chamber, and a piezoelectric material layer stacked on the oscillating plate so as to oscillate the oscillating plate for permitting liquid in the pressure chambers to be ejected from nozzles respectively communicating with the pressure chambers. Electrodes are superposed on the piezoelectric material layer to apply an electric field to the piezoelectric material layer. Each electrode is connected, via a wiring member such as FPC (Flexible Print Circuit) or tab terminals, to a drive circuit (driver IC) which is provided separately from the flow-passage unit and which has a function of generating actuating signals for actuating the piezoelectric material layer. Such a liquid delivering apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,341 corresponding to JP-A-8-258274, for instance.